taggartfandomcom-20200214-history
So Long Baby
So Long Baby is an episode of series 25 which first aired on sunday the 19th of july. The episode had 4.38 million viewers with a 19% audience share on ITV1(excluding STV).http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/tv/a166197/latest-big-brother-draws-21-million.html The episode aired a day later on STV. This is not considered the 100th episode of taggart as the pilot episode is counted as 0. It was written and directed by Morag Fullerton. Plot Having clocked off work the night before his holiday, DI Ross finds an abandoned baby gurgling on a doorstep on his walk home. After ringing the doorbell but getting no response, Ross checks round the back only to discover a French window wide open and a dead man lying in a pool of blood. Are the baby and the victim connected? Ross calls in the team to help with the investigation. The body is that of retired businessman Jack Revie. A neighbour informs Fraser that a small, green car was parked outside the house earlier. Meanwhile, Burke speaks to the victim’s brother-in-law, Ron Cassidy, to see if anything has been stolen. Burke and Ross attempt to get answers from the victim’s son, Jamie, who was upstairs getting stoned while the murder appears to have taken place. They find out that Jamie’s mum, Joan, is on a shopping trip in London and will return on the sleeper train. While Reid heads off to meet Joan at the station, Burke discovers that Jamie’s friend, Davy, was at the house watching a video earlier that night and may have seen something… or even been involved. Is Davy holding information back from the team? And what is his relationship with Cassidy? Cassidy sheds some light on Jack Revie’s philandering, and the team set out to unravel the connection between the baby and the murder. While Reid and Ross discover that Jack Revie’s mistress is pregnant and that Joan has been to see her, Fraser learns that half a million pounds are missing from the victim’s account. The plot thickens when a girl named Lisa Corrie turns up at Joan’s door to claim her baby - the child left on the doorstep was Jack Revie’s. Meanwhile, the team catch Davy trying to jet off somewhere with his passport - what is he running from and why? Is Joan a wife scorned, or is she simply a victim of her husbands philandering? Burke and the team continue to piece together the fast emerging clues in an attempt to solve the puzzle. It later emerges that his wife Joan killed him, and she had her ailbi planned out, as she got on the train twenty minutes before Jackie met her. The CCTV didn't show her getting on the train at the time she said she did. Her motive was because Jack had slept with so many women, that Joan just snapped and smashed his head in with an ashtray. Cast Matt Burke - Alex Norton Jackie Reid - Blythe Duff Robbie Ross - John Michie Stuart Fraser - Colin McCredie References Category:2009 episodes Category:Series 25 episodes